


Love Me Forever

by xSafronx



Category: jakexandrew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about two boys in a relationship, one can't wait to get the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ^.^

One evening, Jake and Andrew were sitting upon a tree talking about their upcoming birthdays when Andrew turned to Jake.

"Jake?" Andrew's dark brown eyes reflected the setting suns' rays within.

Jake turned to gaze directly into those eyes, brushing Andrew's bangs aside to see both eyes better.

"Yes?" Jake replies with a cute smile that Andrew loved. "What is it?" he asks as he tilts his head to the side.

Andrew shivered in delight, he loved how Jake's hair moved to the side as he tilted his head.

"I want to give you something" Andrew tells him with a light pink tinge on his face.

Jake started to bounce in his seat upon the tree, Andrew laughed softly at this, he loved how Jake would occasionally start acting like a little kid.

"Ok, close your eyes and follow me, alright?"

Jake closes his eyes, Andrew grabs his hand and helps him off the tree, turning to look back at Jake.

"Don't open them til i say so." Andrew warns.

Jake nods, Andrew smiles and starts pulling Jake along, although Andrew couldnt help but look back to stare in wonder at his love's face, and smile at the thought of his beautiful eyes hiding beneath the eyelashes. Whilst he did, Andrew kept bumping into things, so in the end Andrew lifted Jake into a bridal hold, smiling as Jake's eyes popped open.

"Wh...what are you doing?" he asks.

"I don't want you to get hurt my lovely boy." Jake's face turned a slight red, closing his eyes tightly.

Andrew leaned close to Jake's ear and whispered, "You're so cute when you blush."

Jake's eyes flew open, "what?!" he asks as his face became more red.

Andrew stopped walking, "I told you to keep your eyes closed." He leaned close to Jake's face, being merely a few inches away, he gazes into Jake's eyes before looking forward once more to resume walking.

Jake looked around, "How far are you taking me Andy?"

Andrew stopped in front of an opening of a cavern, it was a little hideout of theirs, and only they knew its' location.

"We're here." Andy pushed aside the overgrown vines and entered, once inside, he set Jake down gently.

Jake gazed around the place, "What's in here?" In a flash Jake found himself pressed against the cavern wall. "Wh...what are you doing Andy?" he asks as he gazes into his love's eyes.

Andy's eyes grew soft yet glinted with a fire burning deep inside, then he spoke in hot breaths, "I love you Jake" then before his love could answer, Andy crashed his lips into Jakes' kissing him passionately and a bit rough, he moans into Jake's lips, then began to part Jake's lips with his tongue, slipping it inside to explore his love's mouth, frenching him deeply before pulling away to declare eagerly, "I'm sorry Jake, but i can no longer hold myself back."

Jake watches as Andy began to reach under his sweater and start pushing it upwards. "A...Andy" he blushes "What are you doing?"

Andy dragged his tongue up his neck to plant a light kiss on Jake's cheek, which made him moan, then Andy started to nibble on his neck for a while before sucking on it.

Jake moaned softly, "More...Andy....more"

Andy looked up, "If you say so, but i warn you, theres no stopping once I start"

Jake nodded.

Andy leaned down to start licking and biting Jake's nipples, making him moan even more. All the while Andy slid off Jake's trousers, leaving him in his pants. Then Andy began to rub Jake's covered length, making him moan louder, Andy stripped himself til he had nothing but his boxers on.

Jake moaned, "Andy, it feels so good"

Upon hearing this, Andy couldn't wait any longer so he tore off the remainder of their clothes, looked over Jake's body, lifted Jake so he could wrap his legs around Andy's waist, and licking his own lips Andy began to suck on three of his own fingers til they were wet, before rubbing one against Jake's opening and inserting it.

Jake tilted his head back slightly and panted "It feels weird"

Andy waited til jake was ready for the other two, sliding them in one by one, he began to move them back and forth slowly, listened to Jake's little soft moans, once Andy was satisfied Jake was stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out.

Looking up at his love's face he asks, "Is this alright with you?" he runs his hand through Jake's hair.

Jake blushed a bit more, "Y...yes Andrew"

Andy smiles as he rubs his dick against Jake's opening, then he began pushing slowly past the ringlet of muscle into Jake's hot ass.

Tears fell from his eyes as Jake felt Andy slide into him, "h...hurts" he feels Andy stop moving and felt his tears being kissed away, then once more Andy slid in more.

Once Andy was all the way in, he awaited for Jake to adjust, when Jake bucked his hips into Andy, letting him know he's ready. Andy began to thrust.

"You're so tight Jake" Andy tells.

Not moments later, Jake yelps out a leisurely moan, "Oh gawd, right there Andy" Jake curved his back from the cavern wall, moaning in pleasure.

Andy moved to the ground so that he could place Jake's legs over his shoulders in order to hit that specific spot each time.

After a while, Jake panted and moaned in craving, "Faster Andy, faster"

Andy smiled and moved faster, Jake moaned again "More, please more"

Andy whispered in hot breaths, "Needy little one aren't we?" he laughed softly.

Jake moaned, "Not...little..."

Andy smiled. "Well it still needs some love" he says as he slams into Jake's sweet spot.

"Ah...Andy" Jake mewed.

Andy decided to push Jake to his limit, so he grabbed a hold of Jake's dripping hot and bothered dick, starting to pump him hard.

"N...N...No...not that....ah..." Jake rolled his head back, moaning repeatedly.

Andy grinned and slammed hard and fast into Jake, pumping him rapidly til Jake yelled out, gripped Andy's back, and came hard, getting cum all over his tummy and chest, along with filling Andy's hand. Which in turn as Jake's opening tightened around Andy's dick, Andy filled Jake with hot sweet cum.

Jake looked at Andy wide eyed, his face flushed, and in pants asked, "What did you just do?"

Andy smiled as he rolled to the side, pulling Jake on top of him, "Sorry, couldn't help myself"

Jake weakly shook his head, "Baka" then leaned up to kiss Andy softly on his lips, "I love you Andy"

The End.

　

　

　


End file.
